dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Dragon Ball Xenoverse |Race=Shinjin (formerly) Demon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = Age 850 (Revived in Age 950) Age 950 |Address= Demon Realm Crack of Time | |Allegiance= Time Patrol (formerly) |FamConnect= Mechikabura (creator/surrogate father) Dosei (sister) Villainous Mode puppets (Victims) Tokitoki (Absorption Victim) Cell-X (Modified Clone and Mentor) Chronoa (Nemesis) Mira (Summoned Ally) Towa (Summoned Ally) }} Demigra is a Demon God hell-bent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Overview Personality Demigra has a god complex, possessing an unshakable belief that he is an almighty god who deserves to rule all of time and the universe. He is deceitful as well and due to his time spent imprisoned in the Crack of Time, he has become extremely patient and tenacious. He also displays arrogance as he tried to control Beerus, which would be seen as a signing of his own death warrant. After he absorbs Tokitoki's power and truly becomes a god, he shows a sadistic side, and uses Future Trunks, who Demigra manages to control via his dark magic, turning him into Villainous Future Trunks, then laughing at the pain and injury that Dial was inflicting on his ally and creator. His sadistic personality is seen further when he shows great delight in inflicting grievous bodily harm to the Supreme Kai of Time. He also displays some frustration as due to both Dial's and Goku's experience with Godly Ki made them resistance to his control, and shows contempt in them. He displays some knowledge in Frieza's Race and insults Dia for being righteous unlike most of Frieza's clan. Biography History 75 millions years before Age, he was sealed in the Crack of Time by the Supreme Kai of Time when he tried to control the Time Nest and kidnap Tokitoki. Time Crusade Demigra spear-headed a Time Crusade, and reached Mira and Towa in Age 1000 using Face with Mirage, and called them to Age 850. He gives them the power to go through time and create distortion, convincing them to do so to make Mira stronger when they are in fact making him stronger. He briefly appears during Future Trunks' future, helping Dial get to the distortion and save Future Trunks in Age 850. He secretly placed a Majin Emblem on Dial after he left, and later appears again controlling Piccolo, Bee, and Super Buu/Kid Buu. He is later defeated by Beerus after trying to control him and escape the Crack of Time. Death Battle After being free by distortions in history, Demigra eats and absorbs Tokitoki, gaining the power of Space and Time. Demigra barely gets the chance to celebrate in his return as Dial shows up and begins to battle him. He attempts to make Future Trunks and Dial destroy each other, but Dial frees Future Trunks. Goku and Dial proceed to fight Demigra: first in Toki Toki City, and again in the Crack of Time until he is killed by both Goku and Dial. Resurrection Towa later revived Demigra and powers him up in order to become equal to the combined power of Gravoom and Mira's power. During his battle against Goku Black and Vegeta Black, he manages to obtain his Makyouka Form and overpowers their current forms with ease. He summons fighters from Xeno Bardock's Dimension, but they are all defeated and Xeno Frieza is destroyed. After destroying Xeno Frieza, Goku Black and Vegeta Black fuse into Vegito God and battle against Demigra. They overpower him with every attack they throw at him, and eventually kill him by breaking his neck. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Dark Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts **Bloody Sauce **Baked Sphere **Seasoning Arrow **Energy Boil **Rage Saucer **Time Shackles **Trick Strike ***Teleporting Uppercut ***Teleporting Punch ***Boiling Breath **Energy Jet **Boiling Burg **Boiling Fist *Magic **Candy Beam *Ki Sense **Godly ki Sense *Power Smack *Wormhole Generation - Demigra is capable of creating wormholes. **Interdimensional Wormhole - Demigra was able to create a wormhole that enabled him to summon Xeno Frieza, Qurita, and Xeno Piccolo from Xeno Bardock's dimension. Forms God of Time and Space After absorbing Tokitoki, Demigra becomes the God of Time and Space. In this state, he is vastly more powerful than he was, with his power being comparable to Goku post-Super Saiyan God and Emerald Super Dial. He also gains much greater manipulation of time and space than he demonstrated previously. In this state, he possess Godly Ki. Demon God Demigra became a Demon God, giving him black magic that transcends human knowledge. After training with Cell-X, he became more powerful, and didn't need to absorb Tokitoki to become stronger. He was strong enough to defeat Saiyan Beyond God Goku, and God True Form Dial. Final Form Demigra Final is the final transformation taken by Demigra. In this form; he resembles a demonic dragon, and has hair same length has a Super Saiyan 3. He has grown horns on his head, and shoulders. While this form he is strong enough to hold his against Super Saiyan 3 (Godly ki) Goku, and Dial is his combined Super Evolution, and Ultimate Evolution form. Makyouka Form Demigra's true Final Form. This form seems to be the hybrid of his Final and regular forms as he was able to block Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku's attacks effortlessly and manage to dispel Dial's Emerald Supernova. He appears much smaller than his Final Form and without clothing covering the upper part of his body. He retains red hair, but much smaller, straightened up, and spiky, as well as the lower part of the Final Form, such as the tail and blue colored legs. His eyes turn dark yellow and the pupil become black. Demon God Advanced After being imprisoned in the Time Labyrinth - Demigra gains the Demon God Advanced form. In this form - hie retains his red hair, but much smaller similar to his Makyouka Form except that his hair is curled. He gains an outfit similar to one he wears in the Dark King Mechikabura Saga complete with a red staff. He is sealed away by Xeno Raditz. The extant of his new form is unknown as he is sealed away rather quickly. Category:Sealed Characters Trivia *He has the least kills of any namesake saga villains. *He is the third villain to be revived by an Eternal Dragon, the first being Frieza by Shenron, and both Future Cooler and him were revived by Mr. Poko Poko. Category:Canon Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic User Category:Main Villains